A Little Night Talk
by Schlaf
Summary: Mikuo terbangun dini hari, begitu pula Lenka. –MikuoLenka. mind to RnR?


**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

* * *

" _Aku lelah."_

" _Lelah apa?"_

" _Lelah hidup..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata Hatsune Mikuo mendadak terbuka, bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya menderu, kulitnya berkeringat dingin. Pria tersebut mencoba menenangkan dirinya, perlahan meraih alarm digital di dekat kasurnya.

 **03:25**

Napasnya perlahan melambat, menenangkan diri. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan malam. Maniknya menatap jam, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

 _Dini hari..._ batinnya lelah, _Lebih baik aku minum sesuatu untuk menenangkan diriku..._

Setengah ogah-ogahan, Mikuo menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kakinya menyentuh ubin–sedikit merinding oleh dinginnya lantai. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan memasuki dapur yang disatukan dengan ruang makan. Pria tersebut mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya sendiri. Dia menghabiskan gelas yang terisi penuh tersebut dengan sekali teguk.

Merasa perutnya kosong, Mikuo mulai membuka kulkas–membiarkan hawa sejuk menderunya sesaat saat kulkas dibuka. Matanya perlahan mencari-cari makanan yang tidak terlalu berat, tapi dapat mengenyangkannya.

"Hoaahm... Mi... kuo? Belum tidur?"

Suara dari belakang membuat Mikuo berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil. Bibirnya mengulas senyum palsu–mengingat perasaannya masih tak karuan setelah mendadak terbangun.

"Sori, Lenka. Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Mikuo, namun yang dipanggil Lenka malah menggeleng.

"Nggak.. aku juga baru saja terbangun. Habis dari toilet." Kagamine Lenka membalas. Netra biru cerahnya memandangi Mikuo, lalu kulkas. Hal itu terulang hingga beberapa kali, sebelum Lenka angkat bicara, "Kamu lapar, Mikuo?"

Mikuo terkekeh malu, "Ya, gitu, deh."

"Ooh," Lenka berjalan memasuki ruang makan dan dapur, lalu mengambil kantung plastik yang digantung di dekat kulkas, "ada martabak, mau?"

"Martabak manis atau martabak telur?" tanya Mikuo, mengerling ke arah Lenka.

"Dua-duanya. Mau yang mana?" tawar Lenka, membuat Mikuo berpikir sejenak.

"Martabak telur saja," jawabnya. Lenka mengangguk dan memanaskan martabak telur di dalam _microwave_. Gadis yang merupakan pacar Mikuo–sekaligus menumpang tinggal bersama sang pacar dengan dalih kampus jauh–kembali bertanya, "Mau teh? Atau kopi?"

"Kopi saja," Mikuo kembali menjawab dan menarik kursi meja makan. Diperhatikannya Lenka yang tengah menyeduh dua mug berisi kopi. Gadis itu membawakan kedua kopi yang masih panas dan meletakkannya di meja–satu untuknya, satu untuk Mikuo–sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan Mikuo.

"Mukamu pucat," Lenka menyatakan, khawatir "apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya tadi kamu baik-baik saja,"

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma mimpi buruk, kok," Mikuo menjawab santai, menyeruput kopinya. Dia memperhatikan Lenka yang hanya memandangi kopinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lenka–"

"... Miku, ya?" pertanyaan Lenka yang tiba-tiba membuat Mikuo terkejut. Pria itu memandang ke arah manapun, asal jangan Lenka. "Bukan, bukan..." Mikuo mengelak, namun Lenka lebih tahu.

"Kuo, _dear_ ," Lenka menuturkan–untuk pertama kali tidak memanggil Mikuo dengan panggilan sayang saat sedang marah. Mata Lenka menyendu, "kamu cuma bakal terlihat sepucat itu kalau karena Miku..."

Mendengarnya, Mikuo menghela napas dalam, "Iya, iya..." jawabnya malas, berpikir bahwa Lenka akan mulai membombardir Mikuo dengan pertanyaan–namun tampaknya Lenka terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

"Aku nggak akan bertanya soal mimpimu," Lenka berkata pelan, "tapi, hanya _friendly reminder_ , itu bukan salahmu bahwa Miku bunuh diri."

"Kenapa jadi ke Miku?" Mikuo bertanya sengit, sangat sensitif terhadap topik ini. "Ini 'kan nggak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Ingin bilang 'ada' namun menyulut kemarahan Mikuo bukanlah yang terbaik. Pemuda itu pasti akan jadi sangat ketus bila diajak membicarakan hal-hal sensitif–maka Lenka menutup mulut.

"Iya, iya..." Lenka mengiyakan setengah hati, sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke belakang Mikuo. Gadis itu berdiri di belakang Mikuo dan mendongakkan kepalanya–sementara gadis itu sendiri menunduk menatap Mikuo. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menutup kedua mata Mikuo dengan tangannya.

"... Apa yang kaulakukan?" Mikuo bertanya bingung, masih tak terbiasa dengan sisi lembut sang gadis. Bukannya menjawab, Lenka malah mencium kening Mikuo. Dengan bibir yang masi dekat dengan kening sang pria, dia berbisik, "Malam ini tidurlah denganku, jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," kemudian Lenka melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Mikuo. Mikuo menatapnya aneh.

"... Apa-apaan itu, curang." Mikuo komplain, merajuk dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipi. Lenka tertawa pelan dan berjalan menuju _microwave_ –hampir melupakan martabak telur yang telah lama selesai dipanaskan. Gadis itu mengerling pada Mikuo.

"Dan, uh, Kuo?"

"Hmm?"

"Kuo..."

"Hmm? Apaa?"

"... Kayaknya kopi dan martabak telur itu nggak cocok, deh."

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **omake**

"Lenka,"

"Hmm? Ya?"

"Kamu bilang aku boleh tidur bareng denganmu malam ini, 'kan?"

"... Iya."

"Boleh ngelakuin yang 'gitu-gitu' nggak?"

–Mikuo ciuman dengan martabak.

* * *

 **mind to review?**


End file.
